


Mistress Chloe and Ming-Na Wen

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [20]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Ming-Na Wen thought she heard something coming from Chloe Bennet's trailer and she thought she would go and investigate what it was.





	Mistress Chloe and Ming-Na Wen

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Ming-Na heard something like yelling while she was on the set of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. And she didn’t know why. They weren’t filming for another couple of hours so she went to check it out. When she got to the trails where she heard what she thought was screams she saw Elizabeth Henstridge exiting Chloe’s trailer. This wasn’t that much of a surprise the two of them had gotten close as of late. But the fact that Elizabeth looked a little disheveled and with a look on her face like she had just had sex that surprised Ming-Na.

She went up to Chloe’s trailer and knocked. Chloe opened the door wearing a silk robe and a smile. “Oh, I thought you were Elizabeth,” Chloe said looking a little embarrassed at how she must look right now. “Did you hear something just now?” she asked looking at the young woman standing in the doorway of her trailer. “No I-I didn’t hear anything,” Chloe said clearly she was trying to cover something up. And that’s when Ming-Na spotted the strapless strap-on that was on the couch armchair by the trailer door. It looked like it had just been used too.

Ming-Na pushed past Chloe and shut the door. “What?” Chloe asked her. “Are you into that stupid fad that I have been hearing about?” Ming-Na asked her point blank. “What are you talking about?” Chloe asked her. “That stupid thing about becoming another women’s ‘Mistress’?” Ming-Na asked her. “It’s not stupid,” Chloe said defensively. Ming-Na looked at the young woman.

“It is. If you’re gay just say that you’re gay.” Ming-Na said to her. “I’m not gay,” Chloe said sitting down on the couch. “If you have been having sex with women then your gay,” Ming-Na said looking at her. “Haven’t you ever been aroused by another woman?” Chloe asked her. “No. Never. I like guys. I’d rather have a cock then a pussy.” she said looking at her. “Even if a woman kissed you like this?” Chloe asked standing up and pulling Ming-Na into a passionate kiss.

Ming-Na didn’t know how to react to this. She had never been kissed by a woman before the way that Chloe was kissing her right now. Her brain was telling her that she should push Chloe off of her. But inside her body now burnt a fire that had never been there before. She had never found a woman attractive but right now as she could only think about the young woman that she was kissing right now. Chloe backed away breaking the kiss.

Ming-Na was out of breath but still horny for this woman. She tried to pull Chloe back to her for them to continue the kiss. But Chloe slapped her hands. “I thought you’d rather have a cock then a pussy? And I DEFINITELY have a pussy.” Chloe said with a smile. “Just shut up and fuck me.” Ming-Na moaned as she tried to pull Chloe into her arms. “Ah, ah. Not until you say my name.” Chloe said with a smile knowing that she had the woman on the hook.

“Chloe.” Ming-Na moaned trying to get the younger woman to kiss her again. “No,” Chloe said playfully as she teased Ming-Na Wen. Ming-Na knew what Chloe wanted to hear. But part of her brain that was still fighting with this didn’t want to say that name. By saying that name she would admit that Chloe had won that she had broken her and she would do anything that Chloe wanted. Ming-Na wanted to avoid that if she could. But Chloe the smile that she had on her face was making her so wet. She NEEDED to have sex with Chloe right now.

“MISTRESS!” Ming-Na moaned having fought as hard as she could but she knew it was pointless. This young woman that was smiling at her was all that mattered to her right now. Having her cum for her and cumming for her in return. Chloe didn’t say anything just took her back into her arms and started kissing her again.

Ming-Na felt as Chloe’s tongue entered her mouth. She loved it. Chloe only broke the kiss to slowly and provocatively remove Ming-Na’s clothes with that same seductive smile that had broken Ming-Na before. She was sure that she must have soaked through her panties by now watching as her new Mistress undressed her. Chloe then sat on the couch and slowly removed her own silk robe with a smile.

Ming-Na saw her new Mistress sitting there with her legs spread so that she could see her pussy on full display. Ming-Na didn't know why or how this site made her this wet. But it did and she didn't care anymore. She mounted her new mistress with a moan. Ming-Na started to gyrate their pelvises together. Which was rubbing there pussy against each other.

“You don’t want me to use my little friend here?” Chloe asked with a smile noticing what Ming-Na had seen that made her realize that she was a Mistress. “If I’m going to do this Mistress. I’m doing this flesh on flesh.” Ming-Na moaned as she felt their pussies try and become one with each other. This was somehow perfect for her. She had never wanted to make love to a woman before today. But if she had this would have been the way she would have wanted it.

A young beautiful woman that could have had any man or woman that she wanted happily smiling at her as she made love to her. She had known Chloe for years too which made this somehow hotter. She had watched her grow as both a woman and an actor. She had been so proud of this young woman's progress. But now she felt like this woman was above her. She was in control. She was in charge. She was her Mistress.

“I want to cum for you Mistress.” Ming-Na moaned as she made love to her. “Then cum for me my new plaything. Cum for me.” Chloe said with a smile as she felt their orgasm approach. “Oh, Mistress.” Ming-Na moaned as she came with a smile. Chloe also came with a satisfied sigh. Ming-Na kissed Chloe as she smiled up at her.

“Did you enjoy our Mistress?” Elizabeth asked closing the door behind her with a smile. “Hello, my other little plaything castmate,” Chloe said with a smile looking at her. “Hello yourself my Mistress,” Elizabeth said with a smile. Ming-Na wasn’t ashamed to be found like this by Elizabeth but she was kicking herself for not locking the door when she entered. “Yes, I did, very much so,” Ming-Na said with a smile.

“Did you come to join us? Or did you remember that you left your phone over there?” Chloe asked with a smile. That was why she had opened the door without tiding this place up she had spotted the phone and thought that the knock was Elizabeth coming back for her phone. “I left that here on purpose. So that I would have an excuse to stay behind with you for another round later.” Elizabeth said with a smile. “Remind me to leave my phone here too would you?” Ming-Na said with a smile.

“A threesome with two of my playthings I like it,” Chloe said with a smile. “So do I Mistress,” Elizabeth said with a smile. Ming-Na just smiled at both women. “But the reason I’m here is that they want the both of you on set soon. Should I tell them that you will be a few moments?” Elizabeth asked with a smile as she watched the both of them get up off the couch and quickly find clothes.

“We’ll be right there,” Ming-Na said with a smile as Chloe went to her closet and found her outfit that she was going to be wearing for that scene and Ming-Na putting everything but her soaked panties back on. “I’ll tell them that. Oh and Ming-Na. Welcome to the harem of Chloe Bennet.” she said with a smile. “It’s a real pleasure to be here.” Ming-Na joked and both girls laughed a little as they all went back to there day jobs as actresses.


End file.
